mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Snowman
Jegus, the green background looks really bad with the tab gallery. Should we get rid of it? I don't know, since it looks kinda good on the Doc Scratch page; we don't have a different colour for any other page, actually, so these two articles stand out somewhat. --RomancePhilologist 14:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) It looks fine when you use the new skin instead of monobook. I have however no problem with chaning it to grey. Doc Scratch's background should stay green though, the grey background would eat him up. BitterLime 22:17, January 12, 2011 (UTC) 8 =infinity allusion?y/n? This sentence: "Also consider that 8 flipped on its side looks like the symbol for infinity." Has been coming and going from this wiki page for a while now. I didn't add it, but am in favour of keeping it (or rather re-adding it now). I think the similarity between the number 8 and the symbol for infinity is a clear allusion to the fact that Snowman has "come into all the time in the univers", to quote from the page that is linked to in the ability section. So yeah, discussion time? BitterLime 22:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Most of the Felt's powers and names are based around puns regarding their numbers, so eight=infinity idea ins't much of a leap. Makes more sense than a lot of things in Homestuck. I say keep it.DukeLions 00:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) sprite edit for troll queen (default queen) I made this: edit:Removed this. Fixed version below I tried to be as faithful to the one panel she appeared in as possible. Sadly we don't see the very bottom part of her dress, so I had to guess there a bit. Do we want to use it? Y/N?BitterLime 19:09, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :It looks pretty good, and I'd say it could probably go on the page... after a little editing. There are some semi-transparent pixels on the edges between her arm and body and by the bottom of the dress. Looks like some are on her legs, too. Actually, looks like they're around most of her body. If you can get those cleaned up, it'll be good to go, I think. I don't even remember which page she showed up on... Which one is it? - Jumpjet2k 22:27, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : :Thanks. Wow weird, I didn't notice those. Hopefully it should be easy to get rid of them, but it will have to wait til tomorrow. And we saw her once, here BitterLime 22:48, January 21, 2011 (UTC) : :There we go. Is there a way to delete the bad version from the photo pool again? : :BitterLime 08:36, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::You just have to upload it as a new version of the old file instead of as a new file altogether. Although I guess it's a bit too late for that? Just leave it at that, the unused one will just fade into oblivion as everyone forgets about it. Nevermind, looks like Octachoron, being the hyperactive and all-around cool guy he is, just deleted the old file for you. --RomancePhilologist 14:25, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Awesome. Thank you guys. I just realised that being the idiot I am I made it the wrong size again when I fixed the semi transparent parts. So I am going to replace it again (now that I know how to!:B). And then I'm just going to add it to the page and see how it flies. People can just remove it again if they think it shouldn't be there.BitterLime 13:06, January 23, 2011 (UTC) As an exile... I just noticed that one of the commands, implied to be for BQ/Snowman, is addressed to "8th Exile". Do we know anything more about this, or who the fifth through seventh might be? Is it worth putting on her page? :It's mentioned on the general Exiles page. The narator/Andrew calls her the 8th exile because of her 8th ball theme, but it's not quite clear how he counts the exiles. I think it's better of on the general exile page. It's probably most likley she is simply the 8th exile revealed by the story, but I am too lazy to check. Will check tomorrow.BitterLime 22:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Life-y things Do you guys think that the Condesce was the one who bound Snowman's life force to the Alternian universe's? I mean, given her life powers, it does seem kinda up her ally. Noticed problem with infobox Instead of showing the tabs, it just shows all of the different versions in a row. I thought maybe it was because the code was directly on the page instead of in the Snowman/Infobox, so I made one, but even though I made sure it was perfect there, it's still messed up on the regular page. Anyone else willing to have a crack can be my guest. Sporkaganza (talk) 10:59, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :It's a known problem caused by problems in the javascript that the tabber is written in. It can't be fixed by editing the page. - The Light6 (talk) 11:06, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Fading away Snowman always seems to just fade away into nothingness. Is this an abstraction, or powers granted to her by Lord English? AnimeApprentice (talk) 07:24, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Huh... I never thought to question it, good observation. And does she turn invisible, or does she teleport? 07:34, December 31, 2012 (UTC)